HogsNetmagic
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: A webset was set up to give Hogwarts students the ability to reconnect after Hogwarts.  Scorpius and Rose, Draco and OC, Albus Severus P and OC, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione
1. goldengirl23

Hey, I know it has been awhile since I have done anything but I have finally returned!

I do no own Harry Potter or any of JKRowling's characters.

* * *

Rose grabbed her laptop that her grandparents gave her for her birthday. She heard that there was a website that had chat room like things for Hogwarts students. She was now 20 and in Healer training and wanted to catch up with old classmates.

**Name:** Rose Molly Weasley

**Username: **goldengirl23

**Year at Hogwarts:** 2024

**School House: **Ravenclaw

**SUBMIT**

Rose looked at the two chat rooms she could enter…

Ravenclaw: potterboy121, lilgoldengirl2, ravenfairy_23

2024: potterboy121, scorpion001

scorpion001: hi, welcome to HogsNet

goldengirl23: hi, thank you

scorpion001: who are you?

goldengirl23: why should i tell you?

scorpion001: because i asked nicely ( ;

goldengirl23: well, Scorpius, I like the gentlemen act but…

scorpion001: but…

goldengirl23: i have to talk to my cousin from america, bye

scorpion001: bye, goldengirl23

* * *

goldengirl23: hey albus, how is life in america?

potterboy121: lovely, and i found aly longbottom!

goldengirl23: YAH!

potterboy121: so, how is healer training?

goldengirl23: good, why is scorpius being so nice?

potterboy121: you are new blood, he don't know its you

goldengirl23: he still a man whore?

potterboy121: yeah, duh. he doesn't get dates on her though

goldengirl23: too smart for him

potterboy121: he's going to try hard on you. lily says its bad

goldengirl23: really? how do you talk to others?

potterboy121: go to your profile, change pic if you want…

goldengirl23: then he'd know

potterboy121: then add the others as friends. dad's on here

goldengirl23: cute!

potterboy121: talks to his classmates, draco malfoy one

goldengirl23: good, maybe dad will get off his hippogriff about him

potterboy121: aly's here. got to go, love you!

goldengirl23: love you too! say hi for me!

* * *

lilgoldengirl2: ROSE!

goldengirl23: LILY!

lilgoldengirl2: scorpius hit on you yet?

goldengirl23: just asked for my name

lilgoldengirl2: tell him?

goldengirl23: no

lilgoldengirl2: play with him! play his game, make him fall in love

goldengirl23: and break his heart! nice idea! albus found aly!

lilgoldengirl2: i know! ok, you going to do it?

goldengirl23: sure

lilgoldengirl2 logged off

* * *

Lily apperated into Rose's room and Rose started to talk to Scorpius again.

goldengirl23: hello, mr. malfoy

scorpion001: ah, back to talk goldengirl23. what do i owe this pleasure?

goldengirl23: why do you want to know my name?

scorpion001: so i can remember you

goldengirl23: well when i'm ready, i will tell you

scorpion001: how long, my dear, might that be?

Rose and Lily fell off their seats laughing at his last question.

scorpion001: are you still there?

goldengirl23: yes, sorry, cousin came in

scorpion001: you have lots of cousins?

goldengirl23: maybe

scorpion001: oh? Ok

goldengirl23: …

scorpion001: you know me, so do i know you?

goldengirl23: maybe

scorpion001: why are you toying with me?

goldengirl23 logged off

"He is going to hate me."

"No, you are doing great. You're toying with him and he is reacting to it. It's what he's done to me too much."

"You reacted?"

"God no! Yuck!"


	2. ravenfairy23

Jen Evans and Katy Weasley sat at Jen's apartment. Jen was the daughter of John and Caren Evans. John was Lily and Petunia's older brother and he too was born a wizard. He attended Beauxbaton Academy because he was more for the arts. He never returned to England. Caren attended Hogwarts and met John while visiting France.

Jen looked quite a bit like her aunt, with green eyes and Evans facial features. She had very long, wavy, brown hair that was either up in a bun or lying on her shoulders. She attended Hogwarts in 1991 to 1996. She was forced to stay in France due to Voltemort. She was in Ravenclaw which brought a lot of stares but not from Draco or Harry.

Katy Weasley was the secret daughter of Lily Evans (Potter) and Severus Snape. She had been born before James had truly went after Lily. Katy was sent by Lily to her brother, John, were Katy grew up with Jen. Katy had strawberry blond, curly hair, brown eyes, and the Snape facial features. As the daughter of Snape and Lily, Katy was brave but cunning and had lots of courage. She was also very intelligent and if it wasn't for Hermione and Jen, she would have been top of their class. She was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Sign up! Maybe there is someone that needs a girl like you. Fred knows some people too."

**Name:** Jen Fae Evans

**Username:** ravenfairy_23

**Year at Hogwarts:** 1997

**School House: **Ravenclaw

**SUBMIT**

Ravenclaw: potterboy121, lilgoldengirl2, goldengirl23, jokersgirl_12

1997: gryfkeeper97, bookworm97, malfoy_01, theb0ywh0l1ved

theb0ywh0l1ved: hey, were you in ravenclaw in my year?

ravenfairy_23: yes, harry. I am jen fae evans, your cousin

theb0ywh0l1ved: cousin? you mean my mom's brother's daughter?

ravenfairy_23: yes, john evans

theb0ywh0l1ved: are you in London? can i meet you?

ravenfairy_23: i just moved here. katy weasley is my cousin

theb0ywh0l1ved: my sister? half-sister? yes, i know her

ravenfairy_23: i live next door in the apartment building

theb0ywh0l1ved; it ok if ginny and i come by?

ravenfairy_23: sure

theb0ywh0l1ved: good. you astoria malfoy's friend?

ravenfairy_23: yeah, why?

theb0ywh0l1ved: draco is going through a nasty divorce

ravenfairy_23: sad. i'll talk to him

theb0ywh0l1ved: thank you. he's not in good shape

theb0ywh0l1ved logged off

* * *

ravenfairy_23: draco, are you ok? i talked to harry about the divorce

malfoy_01: who are you?

ravenfairy_23: jen fae evens

malfoy_01: you go to school with my, my guess?

ravenfairy_23: yes, i was in ravenclaw. prefect too

malfoy_01: oh, yeah. astoria's friend from the wedding?

ravenfairy_23: yes, the one who cried, hard. didn't dance

malfoy_01: i remember you, well, sort of. why do you care?

ravenfairy_23: because astoria can be a bitch

malfoy_01: you're telling me? she slept around after scorpius

ravenfairy_23: i'm sorry

malfoy_01: she just wanted to taste the malfoy name and fame

ravenfairy_23: i'm sorry. is there anything i can do?

malfoy_01: no, thank you. actually get Weasley off my back

ravenfairy_23: ron? he's just a prat. don't worry about him

malfoy_01: ok, thank you. it's nice to know some care

ravenfairy_23: just because you're a malfoy, doesn't mean no one cares

malfoy_01: easy for you to say, evans. you're one of the good families

ravenfairy_23: don't say that! make the malfoy's good

malfoy_01: how? i carry the mark of bad times

ravenfairy_23: so does harry, ron, Hermione, they deal

malfoy_01: sure, i guess but it's different

ravenfairy_23: well, I guess but you are better than that mark

malfoy_01: what do you mean?

ravenfairy_23: you raised scorpius to be better than lucius to you

malfoy_01: yeah, so?

ravenfairy_23: if you could, would you have befriended harry, ron, hermione?

malfoy_01: yes and you

ravenfairy_23: there you go

ravenfairy_23 left chat

* * *

ravenfairy_23: cous, why did talking to draco make me cry?

jokersgirl_13: because you still love him?

ravenfairy_23: no, he thinks he's trash because astoria is divorcing him

jokersgirl_13: that'll do it. astoria's a bitch. always was

ravenfairy_23: draco said he would have chosen to be my friend

jokersgirl_13: back at school?

ravenfairy_23: yeah

jokersgirl_13: cool, why did you go to their wedding to start with?

ravenfairy_23: to prove he could be mine

jokersgirl_13: ah, i get it. are you going to try now?

ravenfairy_23: he's just getting divorced!

jokersgirl_13: so, if you two are meant to be…

ravenfairy_23: it would have happened back in school

jokersgirl_13: no, he was blind back then

ravenfairy_23: yeah

jokersgirl_13 logged off


	3. scorpion001

goldengirl23: hey, scorpion

scorpion001: why can't i know you name? don't you trust me?

goldengirl23: no. how is auror training?

scorpion001: not only do you know my name but my job?

goldengirl23: yep

scorpion001: it's fine but ron weasley hate me

goldengirl23: i'm sure he doesn't hate you, just the last name

scorpion001: so you know the vendetta? are you rose? always liked her

goldengirl23 left chat

* * *

goldengirl23: he knows it's me

lilgoldengirl2: why do you say that?

goldengirl23: he asked 'are you rose?'

lilgoldengirl2: what did you say?

goldengirl23: left chat. he also said that he always liked me

lilgoldengirl2: tell him that you got jealous, left chat. wait, he likes you?

goldengirl23: good idea, guess so

lilgoldengirl2: he never acted like it at school

scorpion001 wants to join chat

goldengirl23: bye lily

lilgoldengirl2: afternoon cous

lilgoldengirl2 logged off

goldengirl23 logged off

* * *

Later that day, Rose logged back on.

scorpion001: are you mad at me for asking?

goldengirl23: no, just jealous of this rose

scorpion001: you're not rose? oh, sorry

goldengirl23: it's alright

scorpion001: do i know you?

goldengirl23: yes, i'll give you that

scorpion001: but you won't give me your name

goldengirl23: no, sorry. i like to keep myself unknown

scorpion001: yeah, i get that. so, what do you do?

goldengirl23: so you can look me up? not a chance

scorpion001: what can i know about you?

goldengirl23: i was in ravenclaw

scorpion001: that narrows it down

goldengirl23: it should

scorpion001: I'm sorry, my dear, but i must go. family issues but on later?

goldengirl23: yes, i will. don't apologize, i'm sorry about your parents

scorpion001: you know?

goldengirl23: we'll talk about it later. 3 goldengirl23

scorpion001: 3 you back

scorpion001 logged off

* * *

goldengirl23: i think it is working

lilgoldengirl2: cool!

goldengirl23: but…

lilgoldengirl2: but…

goldengirl23: i think i'm falling for his act

lilgoldengirl2: well, we can't have that, unless that's what you want

goldengirl23: i don't know. i feel for him with his parents. Divorce must suck

lilgoldengirl2: yes, it must. dad likes draco now, so does aunt Hermione

goldengirl23: really? oh, have you added dad, mom, and uncle harry yet?

lilgoldengirl2: yeah, i'm also friends with aunt katy, jen, and draco

goldengirl23: ok, well i have to add them now before scorp's back, love you

lilgoldengirl2: love you too

Search Hermione Weasley bookworm97 add

Hermione Weasley Ron Weasley gryfkeeper97 add

Ron Weasley Harry Potter theb0ywh0l1ved add

Harry Potter Katy Weasley jokersgirl_13 add

Katy Weasley Jen Evans ravenfairy_23 add

Jen Evans Draco Malfoy malfoy_01 add


	4. malfoy01

Ron sat his computer and looked at who was there to talk to. He could talk to Lily or Draco.

gryfkeeper97: sorry, malfoy

Rose Molly Weasley wants

to be your friend

accept decline

malfoy_01: thanks, weasley

gryfkeeper97: if there is anything Hermione, rose, hugo, or i can do, let us know

malfoy_01: actually, can you make sure jen is ok. i think talking to me might…

gryfkeeper97: will do. ginny and harry went over there to meet her. just moved up

malfoy_01: she moved up? what do you mean?

gryfkeeper97: she's from france

malfoy_01: really? thanks for telling me. why do ginny and harry need to meet her?

gryfkeeper97: you'd have to ask them

malfoy_01: it is nice to have a civil conversation with you, weasley

gryfkeeper97: you ain't half bad, draco. call me, ron

malfoy_01: thanks, ron. you and Hermione are wonderful people. thank you

gryfkeeper97: well, i must go. if there is anything you need, just let us know

malfoy_01: thank you. oh, scorp would like to talk to rose online, he wants her on here

gryfkeeper97: she is on here. i don't know her username but…

malfoy_01: i'll let him know. bye, ron

gryfkeeper97 logged off

* * *

malfoy_01: rose is on here, son. i just asked ron about her

Rose Molly Weasley wants

to be your friend

accept decline

malfoy_01: i just added her as a friend, so i'll get you the name in a sec

* * *

Rose Molly Weasley-

malfoy_01: goldengirl23

scorpion001: are you positive?

malfoy_01: why would i lie?

scorpion001: yes, it's just… i love you dad. see you for dinner

scorpion001: HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?

goldengirl23: what do you mean, score?

scorpion001: it's scorpius or malfoy to you, ROSE WEASLEY!

goldengirl23: scorpius, i was going to tell you… it's just… i'm sorry

scorpion001: i don't want to talk to you right now!

goldengirl23: would you if i told you, i love you?

scorpion001: …

goldengirl23: scorpius…

scorpion001 logged off

* * *

malfoy_01: jen? can you talk?

ravenfairy_23: anytime, draco. what is it?

malfoy_01: are you really from france? why did ginny and harry need to see you?

ravenfairy_23: yes, i am a french woman. as for harry, he is my first cousin

malfoy_01: oh, ah…

ravenfairy_23: what? is that a problem?

malfoy_01: no, gosh no! can i re-meet you?

ravenfairy_23: how about you finish the divorce. it will look bad. I'm sorry draco

malfoy_01: yeah, you are right. i can't wait to be able to 're-meet' you

ravenfairy_23: draco, how is going? the divorce i mean?

malfoy_01: we're… it's…

scorpion001 wants to join chat

malfoy_01: it is alright if my son joins?

ravenfairy_23: i already said yes

scorpion001: sorry dad, dad's friend, but rose told me she loved me

ravenfairy_23: it's jen, scorpius. and my niece?

scorpion001: yes, miss jen, rose weasley

malfoy_01; you're the one who told me, you loved her two years ago

scorpion001: yea but she lied to me!

ravenfairy_23: but you love her and love conquers all

scorpion001: thank you, miss jen but I need time to process. good-bye miss jen

ravenfairy_23: it's a pleasure, scorpius. add me as a friend next time you need an ear

malfoy_01: good-night my son. i love you

scorpion001 logged off

ravenfairy_23: sweet kid

malfoy_01: thank you. and thanks for helping him. rose has helped him

ravenfairy_23: the divorce right?

malfoy_01: yes, keeps his mind off it. as you do for me, thanks

ravenfairy_23: anytime, drake

malfoy_01: how about 'd' instead

ravenfairy_23: ok. you can call me 'j' if you like

malfoy_01: will do, j

. . . . .

malfoy_01: so…

ravenfairy_23: well, i should go. dinner with my friend. good-night, d

ravenfairy_23 logged off

malfoy_01: good-night, love (message not sent)

* * *

theb0ywh0l1ved: hey, draco. jen wanted me to let you know she won't be on for a while

malfoy_01: why?

theb0ywh0l1ved: she's got to go see her family in… i'm lying. she's in america

malfoy_01: oh

theb0ywh0l1ved: she's with my son as he prepares for his wedding

malfoy_01: oh

theb0ywh0l1ved: albus will invite you and your son

malfoy_01: i probably…

theb0ywh0l1ved: jen will need you. she's quite attached to you, you know

malfoy_01; yeah but she doesn't want to meet face to face until i'm divorced

theb0ywh0l1ved: when's that?

malfoy_01: week or two…

theb0ywh0l1ved: well the wedding is a month away

malfoy_01: thank you harry, but…

theb0ywh0l1ved: draco, it would mean a lot to jen and you need to get out

malfoy_01: I'll try. Oh, is rose ok? scorpius found out he's been talking to her the whole time and he…

malfoy_01: was mad. He loves her but…

theb0ywh0l1ved: rose hasn't talked to anyone. hermione says she's depressed right now

malfoy_01: i'll talk to my son. i have to go, thanks again harry

theb0ywh0l1ved: you bet. come for dinner at the burrow tonight

malfoy_01: i'll try

malfoy_01 logged off


	5. jokersgirl13

scorpion001: rosie? please talk to me!

goldengirl23: what are you going to say? that i'm stupid for even liking you?

scorpion001: god no! rosie iloveyoutoo

goldengirl23: really?

scorpion001: I love you with all my being. i've always fancied you, this just

goldengirl23: why do you fancy me?

scorpion001: because you're beautiful, smart actually brilliant, funny

goldengirl23 logged off

A second later, Rose apperated into Scorpius' flat.

"Rosie!" Scorpius pulled her to him and embraced her in his arms.

"I love you too, Score."

"Why?"

"Because you're handsome, brilliant, hilarious, sexy, and lovable."

"Good, because you're that to me and more! I love you so much!" He pulled her into a kiss that after they broke apart, left then begging for air.

* * *

To: ravenfairy_23

From: malfoy_01

Subject: hello, it's done!

Message: hello, jen, it is over. i am officially unmarried! i can meet you now and i have loads i need to tell you. it's been two unbearable weeks since we've spoken and i need to speak with you. harry said you are in detriot, mi with albus and aly longbottom, well i am also in detriot. i am dearly and can't wait to see you, d.

Jen cried as she read Draco's message. She missed him too while she was busy with wedding plans. Now that the wedding was only two weeks away, she was able to check her account.

malfoy_01: hi

ravenfairy_23: D!

malfoy_01: where are you?

ravenfairy_23: a little café, i think it's called alternative grounds

malfoy_01: i'll be there in a few. i am staying in the magic hotel

ravenfairy_23: no! meet me at room 431. it's my room

malfoy_01: i'm in 436!

ravenfairy_23: wedding guest and i requested you be close to me

malfoy_01: good!

ravenfairy_23: well i'll see you in a few

ravenfairy_23 logged off

* * *

Jen walked to her door and saw the man standing in front of it. Draco looked exactly the same as he did at his wedding; tall, muscular, blond hair now in a mess, small stubble on his chin, deep grey eyes. He was dressed in an old Slytherin t-shirt and his Hogwarts slacks.

"Draco Malfoy, forever the Slytherin."

"Of course. Now, I would like to get out of this hallway before more ex-enemies try to hex me."

"Oh?" Jen took her wand and opened the door. She took his hand and led him in.

Her room was expansive, long entrance hallway that led to the living room. Off of the living room were six doors leading to the bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, dining room, private gym, and a room with a hot tub.

"You are welcome to anything here. Make yourself at home. I need a shower, so I'll be a bit." Jen watched Draco as he sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Draco stirred as Jen walked back into the living room. She was dressed in her Ravenclaw clothes, shirt and skirt.

"J?"

"I'm here, D. Was your nap nice?"

"Yes, was your shower?" Draco opened his eyes and smiled as he saw her.

"Fine, what?"

"I was just thinking about back in Hogwarts."

"Oh?"

"Trying to remember anything about you."

"Well, I was a friend of Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory. Then once the war began in fifth year, I just kind of stepped back. I watched you a lot, interacting with Harry, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Hermione. I felt like I was betraying my family but you intrigued me. So when they suggested we stay back, Katy and I did. When I heard that the Malfoy family was going to eHerhh

Azkaban, I decided I would never go back. That's when I met Astoria and she then met you. I attended your wedding and retreated back here."

"And…"

"Draco, I can't talk about it. I don't want to talk about it." Draco caught Jen's wrist and pulled her to his chest.

"Shshshsh, I've got you now. Shshshsh." Draco rubbed her back and rocked her as she cried.

"Mmm!"

"What?"

"Can I be alone for a while?" He nodded and sat up. She slipped out of his lap and he left without looking back.

Once he was gone, "I love you, D."

* * *

jokersgirl_13: hey, draco wants me to talk to you. what's wrong, dear?

ravenfairy_23 logged off

* * *

jokersgirl_13: it's days before the wedding and NO one can contact you. HONEY?

ravenfairy_23: i love d and i know i shouldn't

jokersgirl_13: why? he is obviously in love with you and would jump at the thought you love him too….

jokersgirl_13: tell him! he has been through hell and you ignoring…

ravenfairy_23 left chat

* * *

ravenfairy_23: d?

malfoy_01: you want me?

ravenfairy_23: i love you

malfoy_01: what?

ravenfairy_23: i knew i…

malfoy_01: i love you too, j

ravenfairy_23: really?

malfoy_01: with all my being. i'll…

ravenfairy_23: give me time to process this. i'll see you at albus' wedding

malfoy_01: will you be my date?

ravenfairy_23: your son?

malfoy_01: two words, rose weasley

ravenfairy_23: oh, i see

malfoy_01: so?

ravenfairy_23: of course. i can't wait

malfoy_01: i can't wait to have you, for myself

ravenfairy_23: d! don't talk like that! i'm not like that!

malfoy_01: oh, what are you like?

ravenfairy_23: i believe that sex is a right that only married couples have

malfoy_01: that's fine. then i'll just have to marry you!

ravenfairy_23: what makes you think i'll say yes?

malfoy_01: but…

ravenfairy_23: d, i love you, isn't that enough for now?

malfoy_01: it is for me, my dear. i'll wait for you. wait my whole life if i have to

ravenfairy_23: thank you. i hope we don't have to wait too long. i love you, d

malfoy_01: i love YOU, j

ravenfairy_23: maybe after the wedding, i'll say yes, maybe

malfoy_01: good. i won't pressure. score and rose are here, I must go

ravenfairy_23: love you

malfoy_01: love you more

malfoy_01 logged off


	6. potterboy121

scorpion001: can't wait to see you in that cute little suit, albus is making you wear

goldengirl23: it's not my fault that i am his best friend

scorpius001: i know but you'll still look HOT!

goldengirl23: well, it matches yours except i get a bow tie in blue

scorpius001: and i get to love you for the rest of my life

goldengirl23: we can't say anything until the couple leaves for their honeymoon

scorpius001: but you can't drink?

goldengirl23: i'll have ginger ale or non-alcoholic wine

scorpion001: but…

goldengirl23: score, we need to keep it hidden. Just until after the wedding

scorpion001: fine, but i get to kiss you! i need too. you here soon?

goldengirl23: yep, love you sooo much!

goldengirl23 logged off

* * *

"Score!" Rose ran to her fiancé and hugged him. He made sure she was ok before kissing her.

"How's my girls?"

"Good, the little one is too little to know."

"But I have a feeling it's a girl."

"Cool, first Malfoy girl."

"That's why I have the feeling. First time the Malfoy line merges with a half-blood and the Weasley line. Take no offence, I mean it with all my love."

"None taken, I love you, Malfoy."

"I love you too, Weasley, with all my heart."

* * *

Jen walked into the church and went to sit with Harry and Ginny. As she walked up, she saw Draco and smiled. He smiled back and as she got closer, she saw the back of the person talking to Draco's head.

"Astoria? No!" Jen turned and ran out.

"Jen! J!" Draco took off after her but she was gone.

* * *

Draco apperated to her room and noticed everything that belonged to her was still there. He waited there for a while before going down to his room. He looked for anything that might tell him she had been there but there was nothing.

To: ravenfairy_23

From: malfoy_01

Subject: I Love You

Message: what happened today? at first you were really happy and you smiled. then you saw my son and ran away. scorpius ain't that bad, is he? or is it that he reminds you of astoria? i love you, j, and don't you forget that. i divorced astoria and now i am yours, all yours. i feel nothing for her anymore, nothing! i love you, yours always, d.

* * *

albuspotter: hey, is everything alright? i saw you leave

jenevans: yes, i'm fine

albuspotter: talk to draco or scorp if you can't get draco. he is upset

jenevans: what if i never get over his love for astoria? scorpius?

albuspotter: you love draco?

jenevans: oh yes, very much. always have

albuspotter: talk to my dad more about this but i know about love

jenevans: not mine, you don't

albuspotter: no, not the forbidden love kind

jenevans: it ain't forbidden. it's just long and coming

albuspotter: draco is on right now

jenevans: i…

albuspotter left chat

malfoy_01: j?

* * *

ravenfairy_23: d

malfoy_01: you back in france?

ravenfairy_23: yes, i need…

malfoy_01: i'll be with you soon. i need to see you

ravenfairy_23: NO! give me some time! i need to think everything through

malfoy_01: oh, ok. please come to scorpius and rose's wedding!

ravenfairy_23: wouldn't miss it for the world

malfoy_01: will you go with me, mother of the son? astoria won't come

ravenfairy_23: i'll try

malfoy_01: scorp…

scorpion001 wants to join chat

scorpion001: jen, please be my mom! i hate my mother for what she did to father and i love you for…

scorpion001: what you did for rose and i

malfoy_01: do you really have to join these private conversations all the time? and astoria is your mom

scorpion001: hello dad, i join because you two are always talking and what kind of mom would cheat…

scorpion001: on their son's father with a man about the same age as her son!

ravenfairy_23: that was very sweet for you to say, scorpius. i defiantly would be your mother

scorpion001: see dad! i am so much better at the…

malfoy_01: scorpius!

ravenfairy_23: he is fine. scorpius, i'll be at the wedding

scorpion001: glad to hear it! oh, dad, mom says you are a bad man for already moving on. i told her…

scorpion001: to sod off and mind her own business and that jen is awesome!

ravenfairy_23: that's very sweet but she is still your mother

scorpion001: i don't think of that BITCH as ever capable of being a mom

malfoy_01: scorpius hyperion malfoy! jen and i trying to talk

ravenfairy_23 logged off

malfoy_01: look what you did!

scorpion001 logged off


	7. lilgoldengirl2

scorpion001: rosie, jen will be there!

goldengirl23: good, can…home?

scorpion001: rosie?

goldengirl23: home!

scorpion001: i'll be there soon!

* * *

Scorpius apperated and found Rose lying in their bed. The couple moved into Malfoy Manor after the Albus/Aly Wedding, where they announced they were engaged and expecting.

"Is the little one that bad?"

"Score!" Rose motioned for him to join her.

"I think I lost the baby!"

"Hey, if you did, it ain't your fault and I love you. I don't care! I'll marry you no matter what!"

'But… the child?"

"We'll have more, any amount you want."

"Thank you!" Rose curled into him and they laid in bed for hours, crying.

* * *

Jen sat by the Eiffel Tower and watched couples walk by. Some kissed, some held hands, others just walked with each other, happy to be together. Tourist took pictures in front of the Eiffel and locals just kept going.

Username: ravenfairy_23

Password: ******

Friends online: goldengirl23, scorpion001, lilgoldengirl2, potterboy121

Most recent chats: malfoy_01 (offline)

goldengirl23: i miscarried

ravenfairy_23: i'm sorry

goldengirl23: come home! Draco is very depressed and i could use someone right now

ravenfairy_23: well i…

Jen jumped and her lap top fell to the ground.

"How dare you!" Jen turned around with her wand drawn. Standing in front of her was Draco.

"Draco? You scared me! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry. I'll fix your lap top but not here." Jen smiled and grabbed her broken computer.

"No, let me." Draco scooped up the computer and slipped the pieces in Jen's bag. He slipped the bag over his shoulder.

"Can we go to your room, lodging?"

* * *

Jen watched Draco as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the corner. He turned to her and cocked his head as he noticed she was dazing off.

"What?" Jen shook her head out of her daze and then smiled.

"Am I really that good looking or where was your beautiful head?"

"Sorry."

"So?"

"You are… so… so…"

"Ok?"

"Hot!"

"Nice to know. You aren't so bad yourself."

"Thank you." Jen reached for Draco and pulled him on to her bed.

"Now just shut up and kiss me, D."

"That I can do."

* * *

jokersgirl_13: hey, sleep with draco?

ravenfairy_23: i slept with him but nothing more! but i am on cloud nine right now!

jokersgirl_13: you are totally in love with him and that's fine, you are his girl

ravenfairy_23: I know, oh god! Sorry, d just walked by. he is so HOT!

jokersgirl_13: yeah, i bet you'd think so. if you see me around fred…

ravenfairy_23: i was in school, remember!

jokersgirl_13: ah yes. well… FRED!

ravenfairy_23: you got to go?

jokersgirl_13: no! it was my son by the way. had charlie's son hanging upside down

ravenfairy_23: well, d and i are going shopping before we come home

jokersgirl_13: oooh! have a nice day. you are so lucky to be dating/in love with the richest wizard…

jokersgirl_13: ever! and john evans' daughter too!

ravenfairy_23: so! money ain't everything darling

jokersgirl_13: true and at least my eye candy fought for good

ravenfairy_23: i find that last statement very offensive! d, is good!

jokersgirl_13: oh, i am sorry! it wasn't draco's fault his father was a douche.

ravenfairy_23 logged off

* * *

Are you sure you want to change your

username?

Yes No

Current Username: ravenfairy_23

New Username: malfoysgirl_23

Current Password: m*****

New Password: d****

New Password Repeated: d****

malfoysgirl_23: hey

jokersgirl_13: you changed your username! made it official?

malfoysgirl_23: no, we are just dating. We are happily going very steady

jokersgirl_13: and you aren't shagging him?

malfoysgirl_23: of course not! i still have my morals! why are you questioning me?

jokersgirl_13: i just don't picture the slytherin prince taking that

malfoysgirl_23: well he loves me and mad that you would say that

jokersgirl_13: oh, i am sorry draco and jen. i didn't mean to offend

malfoysgirl_23: don't worry, d knows that some won't understand

jokersgirl_13: i do though. i was the one who tried to get you two in love

malfoysgirl_23: that was you? how dare you girl!

jokersgirl_13: draco?

malfoysgirl_23: yeah, jen went to get ready for our date. you tried to hook us up?

jokersgirl_13: fourth year, jen was so self-conscious about herself, i helped her with her look and…

jokersgirl_13: attitude. then i found out it was because of you that she was upset. you told her she…

jokersgirl_13: was nothing and ugly!

malfoysgirl_23: i said that? to her?

jokersgirl_13: yep. that's why she changed her look. she changed into a different person. i am happy…

jokersgirl_13: about it but you are such…

malfoysgirl_23: an arrogant, ferret, git, cocky, fake, prat…

jokersgirl_13: yeah

malfoysgirl_23: but now he's changed. we've a date, so talk later.

* * *

malfoysgirl_23: hey, are you still mad?

jokersgirl_13: i never was mad! i am just worried about you

malfoysgirl_23: because he's malfoy?

jokersgirl_23: no because he is the only person who can truly affect you

malfoysgirl_23: and?

jokersgirl_13: he hurt you. and he did it on purpose

. . . . .

jokersgirl_13: where are you? are you there?

malfoysgirl_23: sorry, d went on a rant about how sorry he is about it

jokersgirl_13: oh?

malfoysgirl_23: i forgave him years ago!

jokersgirl_13: i know

malfoysgirl_13: draco wants to talk to you so… talk to you later! love you

jokersgirl_13: talk to you later, love you too

* * *

malfoy_01: katy, I want to stop your worries

jokersgirl_13: ok?

malfoy_01: i love jen with all my heart and i will never, ever, ever, hurt her again. until the end of…

malfoy_01: my days, i will protect her from 'any' harm and will strive to make her happy every day…

malfoy_01: of our lives

jokersgirl_13: wow! that is very well said, my friend. fine, you don't have me worried any more

malfoy_01: good because i don't know what else to say. that is all i got

jokersgirl_13: just make sure you don't break her heart again, she is very fragile

malfoy_01: i know, well we're going to bed, good night

malfoy_01 logged off


	8. theb0ywh0l1ved

albuspotter: jen, are you going to be back for score and rose's wedding?

jenevans: yep. already back

albuspotter: great! draco with you?

jenevans: not right now, i am with scorpius. he needs a mom for the robe fitting

albuspotter: of course, i needed you too! it's a stressful time

jenevans: yeah. oh here he is [picture available with message]

albuspotter: looks good! can't believe they are getting married in five days!

jenevans: i know! oh, draco is at the manor if you need him

albuspotter: of course, thank you. dad needs him to fill out paperwork

jenevans: ah, of course! well, i must go with rose and hermione for the dress fitting. we all have…

jenevans: to try on our stuff. i can't believe that i am being the mother of the groom

albuspotter: well, you did get scorps to ask rose, well tell rose, he loves her and you are draco's

jenevans logged off

* * *

malfoy_01: i can't wait to see you, love

malfoysgirl_23: me neither! i miss you. we need to be…

malfoy_01: marry me!

malfoysgirl_23: what?

malfoy_01: marry me! i love you more than anything in the world and i want to spend my life loving…

malfoy_01: you. give me that chance! marry me!

malfoysgirl_23: i am not saying no because i love you but not yet. let me get through this wedding and…

malfoy_01: and…?

malfoysgirl_23: and i need to…

malfoy_01: please! i need you so much! i don't know how much longer i can wait

malfoysgirl_23: draco, please wait. i'll marry you, just not yet

malfoy_01: except my proposal?

malfoysgirl_23: of course! see you in an hour

malfoy_01: i love you SOOOOO much!

malfoysgirl_23: i love you too!

* * *

Rose slipped into her dress with Hermione, Jen, and Katy's help. Her dress was simple; cut at the calf, cream coloured, and soft cream roses with sequins down the side.

"You look beautiful!"

"Thank you. You look good too, you three."

Jen was the mother of the groom, so she was in robes, pale green for Slytherin with the Malfoy Family Crest on it. Katy was a bride's mate, so she had on a simple with dress. Hermione was also in robes that were red for Gryffindor with the Weasley Family Crest on it.

Jen and Hermione wearing the Gryffindor/ Slytherin colours and the Malfoy/Weasley Crests, symbolizes the joining of the two houses and families in the joining of Scorpius and Rose.

"I must get back to Draco. He's been pretty upset that I've parted with him for days."

"Yes, my father-in-law is quite taken with you!"

"Yes he is Rose."

"Well, I don't want to upset him! He has the Malfoy temper!"

* * *

Jen slipped into the front row of chairs next to her fiancé.

"Here, let me take your hand." Draco slipped a ring on her finger. The ring was silver with an emerald in the middle. Winding down from the emerald were two snakes with small dark blue sapphires in their eyes.

"Draco!"

"Shshshsh, we don't need to bring attention to us. It's their day."

"Yes but I am going to kiss you quickly." Jen stood on her toes to peck him on the lips.

"We'll finish that thought later!" She giggled as the music started to play. He smiled and they sat. He still had her hand and he massaged it. He played with the ring and smiled as if it had been there all along.

"Goldengirl23, I know I was a prat to you while at Hogwarts and for that I apologize. But more importantly, I love you and I will make sure no one will ever be a prat to you anymore! Rose Molly Weasley, I love you and always will."

"Scorpion001, I wasn't an angel to you when we were attending Hogwarts and I also apologize. Now, I plan to make it up to you for the rest of our lives. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I love you and I always will."


	9. mrsmalfoy23

A month later, Jen sat with Draco in the Malfoy Manor, looking out upon the construction of Scorpius and Rose's mini- Malfoy Manor next door.

"I can't believe they are moving in right next door. It's nice," Jen said.

"Yes, and then we can see grandchildren."

"True."

"So, how are those wedding plans coming?"

"Slow, I need a break from them. Two weddings right in a row are enough for me. I just want to be married to you and not have a wedding."

"Me too, love, me too!" Jen snuggled into Draco's chest and he had her hand again. He loved to massage it and play with the ring.

"I love this ring. My father gave a similar one to my mother but of course the blue stones were also green."

"Yeah."

"The Evans Family, Harry's mom's relative?"

"Her niece, I am Harry's cousin."

"Oh." Jen looked up at Draco. He looked deep in thought. She giggled and stood. She walked from the sitting room to the library and grabbed her lap top.

* * *

malfoysgirl_23: harry, can ginny help me with wedding plans?

theboywh0l1ved: of course. she's out with aly to find baby clothes

malfoysgirl_23: oh yes.

theboywh0l1ved: how is draco doing? better i would guess with you.

malfoysgirl_23: yes but it's just at the attention. we talk, nothing more

theboywh0l1ved: MORALS! i know

malfoysgirl_23: dad engrained them in me

theboywh0l1ved: is he coming up for the wedding?

malfoysgirl_23: i hope so. he loves draco. 'can gez my daughzer to marry. love 'im'

theboywh0l1ved: he talk like that?

malfoysgirl_23: just like fleur weasley. beautiful but funny

theboywh0l1ved: i bet. i would love to meet him

malfoysgirl_23: as would he of you. he misses his sister

theboywh0l1ved: as do i. ginny is on her way

malfoysgirl_23: yay! draco will be happy that i'm getting the plans underway

theboywh0l1ved: i bet! well i need to go to work as does draco

malfoysgirl_23: dinner tonight?

theboywh0l1ved: of course

theboywh0l1ved logged off

"Jen? Ah, ready to plan the best wedding ever?"

"Yes, Draco?" Draco followed Ginny in and kissed Jen.

"I love you. You two have fun planning the wedding!"

"Don't get hurt at work! Love you too! Dinner here tonight!"

"I know! Bye, J." Draco apperated out.

"So, let's pick a venue…"

* * *

Malfoy Manor's ball room was decorated with blue and green banners and flowers. A head table was set up with a green chair with a snake symbol on it and a blue chair with a raven symbol on it sat in the middle. On the green side, another smaller green chair sat with a red chair next to it. After the red chair, two green chairs completed the side. On the blue side, another blue chair sat next to a red chair. Following the red chair were two more red chairs.

The rest of the room had circle tables with two of each of red, yellow, blue, and green chairs at each table. A buffet table was set up for gifts and the party favors. Then the middle, between the head table and circle tables, was the dance floor. A small stage was off to the side with the band set up for Jen's favorite wizard singer, Michael Grimm to perform.

* * *

Outside in the back yard, was the wedding venue. Green chairs were on one side of the aisle and blue on the other. The aisle was laid with white rose petals which Lily Weasley, Fred and Katy's five year old, threw out as the flower girl.

The alter was covered by a canopy of pale pink roses above Draco, who was dressed in his Slytherin Robes. The fabric, which was once torn by war, was now looking as if he had just had them fitted. Scorpius, who stood by his father's side, wore a simple black robe with a green tie. Fred, Harry, and Blaise all wore a simple black robe. Katy, Jen's maid-of-honor, wore a simple blue dress. Rose, Ginny, and Pansy all wore a simple white dress like Katy's blue one. Jen was dress in an elegant blue bridal gown. The dress was the one she once wore to the Yule Ball, strapless with a ruffled skirt, slit from the knee down on the right side. Sequins and beautiful beadwork covered the bodice. Her hair was very curly and pulled back by a blue flower with tendrils of curly hair falling from the hair clip. Her make-up matched the personality of the dress and made her hazel eyes 'pop'!

"Wow," Draco mouthed as Jen and her father exited the house and stepped toward the crowd.

"I love you,' Jen mouthed back as she smiled at the dumbfounded man, waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Once there, Jen kissed her father's cheeks and Draco took her hand.

"I love you more," Draco whispered into her ear. Jen just smiled.

* * *

"I would like to give a toast to my father and step mother," Scorpius said as he clanged his spoon against his glass.

"Love is something a person waits a life time for. Some, like Rose and I, start a new after conflict. Some find love in the best friend they always had, like Ron and Hermione. Some, like Harry and Ginny, marry a Hogwarts sweet heart. Then there is Draco and Jen, a truer love then I have ever known, sprung from the wreckage of one's life and the secret love of another's.

Father, step-mom, I love you very much and hope this union is the best union of them all. To the Malfoy's, new and old."

* * *

"My turn!" Ron stood up.

"Draco, in school, I hated you and you hated me. Everyone knew that. Bad things happened and enemies were re-born. But Draco, things have changed. A little over a year ago, an enemy was going through a very hard time. As a good man, I tried to cheer him up. A friendship was made that day, a friendship that other than Harry and Hermione, is very strong. Thank you, Draco. To Draco and Jen Malfoy, may you live together forever!"

Draco led Jen to the dance floor, for their first dance.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together. And there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded. You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes…_

"Ready to run away for a while?" Draco whispered in Jen's ear as the song finished. Michael bowed and the couple thanked him.

"Of course." Draco grabbed Jen and the two apperated away to their honeymoon.

* * *

Nine months after the wedding, Draco sat in a St. Mungo's waiting room on his lap top.

After twelve hours of waiting…

To: malfoy_01

From: _23

Subject: baby girl

Message: d, she is a beautiful baby girl! mira lupin malfoy, just like we said! please come meet your daughter, j.


End file.
